Dixie Raider File
by Vesley
Summary: An interview with fellow survivors never ended, lost in the mess of the warehouse were moundes of others waiting to be looked into...


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own or have anything to do with the book known as "****World War Z: And Oral History of Zombie War ,****" by Mark Brookes… (**_Then sighs!_**)**

_*This story is dedicated to a friend whom passed years ago, Cora Lee Poskley __**R.I.P***_

-promise is a promise, which I _swore to keep, rest in peace dear friend…_

* * *

**[**_This was one of many stories left out of the official reports of the federal government of the __**Crises, **__or __**World War Z; **__whatever you want to refer to the events that took place. This was one of few that took place in the south, these reports lead them to be refer to them as the Dixie Raid Files… _**]**

**Alabama known for the agriculture state of peanuts, and once held titled of cotton. In this vast southern state; neighbors a small town known as Columbiana and off it Shelby County. A set of growing communities since the late 1700's; **_**and **_**apple of the mayor's ideal set for a larger appeal of a city for a better tomorrow. A **_**religious community; **_**one of many stood out during this time of crises of WW**_**Z. **_**An ideal set up of small shops, restaurants establishments [**_names disclosed for legal reasons…_**] provided jobs for the communities, and technological school off the end of town. Even the local high school **_**played an big **_**role into the cities football season, **_**and these stories known as the Dixie Raid Files **_**only one interview stood out amongst the other cased files, **_case number 26# __**Wesley McCall, **_**early graduate of what supposed to be his 2010 class, and **_**survivor of the near Apocalypse. **_**It wasn't until about a few months he agreed to tell his story, in that late July evening, when he sat down with our interviewer, like many others in the community wanting to be heard, [**_Reporters name is disclosed for confidential reason held by reporters respect…_**] And this is his account…**

* * *

_Looking at the photo only taken back only two years; before the occurrence of trouble across the United States, you couldn't even distinguish the two being similar to the Wesley McCall in the earlier photo. His olive tone, dark hair and eyes could catch anyone's eye. Dressed in a white Special Forces under shirt, and Kevlar Jacket, military grey & black, white fatigues and combat military grade boots, with the insignia C.S.T.F: which stood for Columbiana, Special, Task, Force. His combat handgun in hoister, shoulder slung 12 gauge, pump action shotgun and combat knife; he appeared to be ready for anything, and only twenty-one years of age…_

I was worried about many things, graduating on time, decide wither I wanted to attend the school dance with my _home school, _or Technology school, and whom to goof off with during our lunch break, or in my math class. I was worried about paying attention, even failingon purpose to graduate with my other group of friends, in my own class, or going ahead. Its not that I was incompetent or anything, I was just lazy back then, to tell you the truth. The holidays were coming up: and deciding what to spend my Christmas cash on; which I'd gotton every year close to about that time. Or just stick it into my bank account at the local bank in town, **[name also disclosed…] **Even having trouble with my mom; _and _how to pass my technology class in order to graduate, cause you couldn't _dare goof _off in that class. Ya! You could say I'd plenty to keep my thoughts distracted, that day of time.

"**Did you keep up with **_**what was going on?**_"

Naw! Back then, I really didn't watch or have an fasciations to the news like I do now. If I had it was an about, maybe ten or two minuet as day pending on my Computer Instructors mood that day. To sneak a peak on the computer network home-link, to catch up on our emails on the _homepage. _And if it was television; it was the _Sci-fi _channel or an action flick, _thank god for those zombie films I watched. _

**"Horror Films!?"**

_He laughs before going on any further_….You could call it an _obsessed hobby that _saved my life. I'd collected quite a few, up until the raids in the southern regional area that's when they got stolen, along with my other personal belongings.

**"You mentioned a **_**Networking Class on computers?**_**"**

_Nods in acknowledgment, before responding…_Of course, but like I mentioned it was as I said pending on his mood. He was, an aggravated man, eve before the whole entire Apocalypse thing, or whatever you wanna refer to events as. In addition, I do have an degree in Computers, but like it made a difference now people only want carpenters. Since the internet crashed months passed, and hadn't been up since, but only pops up every few days or so a year.

**"At school…**_**was their discussion.**_**"**

Sure as _hell _was about freaked every body out, during the rest of the semester or so till, _about _those cold snapps about that later on December and January. It wasn't until February approaching months to my graduation, only a short time away, when talk was going around again. But before then; it was _had _you seen this flick, or read what celebrity actor / actress did this week. I really tried to mind my business, till I ran into my History teacher. Caring a box of her belongs, and many people _either disappearing or _not showing up but for some of us, it was weird.

**"**_**Weird, How exactly?**_**"**

You cant really describe it, _like an vibe. _So many people leaving, as I mentioned my History Teacher only her mid or later twenties caring her stuff to her car that morning. All the teachers at the school were nice, and students their made efforts to get along with them in some way _or fashion. _A few others like myself stood by in curiosity to what she was doing, she acknowledged she was immediately leaving the state and heading north, to Montréal, Canada _or something. _And refereed to the disappearances by "_them_" or "_those things._"

**"How did your family, even friends take to these happenings?"**

My younger sisters, were getting to each other yelling and arguing a lot more lately, _than usual. _My younger brother, was getting into the wrong crowds and my older sister and brother in-law were keeping out of the picture, along with my like she ever wanted to talk anyways. She worked almost all the time, came home the either of us hardly spoke to each other _when I was staying over at my moms. _

"**Divorce?"**

Ya! Going back and forth between each parent, pending on my schedule to see whom, and on what day. My friends on the other hand either dis-closed the events entirely, or had better things to with social activities for the upcoming prom, even dances, let alone sporting events. Even a few working on their cars, or computer terminals for the final semester grade for my computer class. I wasn't _too _worried about my class, and figured _I'd _do it before the end of the Grading period by the skin of my teeth.

**"Had you taken any prescription sediments, like Phalanx at that time?" **

_Shit! _That Phalanx stuff was a joke, that just put a damper on the real situation, that later was a government easing to the whole situation, but my mom had benefits with the hospital where she worked and was given the stuff. With my mother having or _had rather say, _with her secont divorce before the incidents; my ex-step dad, they'd agreed to put my little sisters, and kid brother on the stuff.

**"How did you know?"**

_Looks away sadly; as Wesley sighs to the question, then meeting the reporter… _Um? It'd began to happen more in March, about first week or so. People in the city had either jumped town, or began to disappear. Making the town; _almost seem like a ghost town of sort, _as an city wide-curfew no one out walking the streets, about eight O'clock that later week, when the governors announcement was aired…and arresting people was issued if were caught, unless you were coming home from work or something. Usually people, along with law-enforcement _didn't _take things like this seriously, but…_something was different about this, _it felt too _real._

I was coming home from work, it'd been a slow day at the restaurant, it'd been a slow Friday night at the as a bus boy my boss decided to close up. Plus; being the week, I had to attend a visist to my moms, and _it happened, _she texted me earlier that she needed to grab some prescription my mom requested. Being the restaurant I worked at was across the parking lot, of where I worked it was a simple walk there and back. _Worst mistake…_I seen some flashing lights from a cop car, usually about this time it was getting normal about the sightings and arrests. But _something was amiss, _about this one. The door to the driver side being wide open, and the parking lot like a ghost town, except my boss' car toward the side of the parking lot. The doors nearly open on the passenger side, along with the back door not shut, as I further examination, I found coming to the vehicle I saw pools of _blood. _

**"Blood?"**

Ya! _And lots of it…_but no body of whomever had bleed a lot, it didn't seem too fresh by my looks. Being my dad was a paramedic in town, my mom a nurse and my uncle a cop…_you _sorta pick up traits to better prepare yourself. For some situations, but _for what was about to occur, _there wasn't a training manual / book for this one.

**"Did your **_**Uncle, **_**Happen to work for the city?"**

_Yes, _but like I was saying…I went to the dispatch radio wanting to signal for some help, when I saw the officer's body in the back looking like he was _mauled. _He was covered in blood, and his face too _unrecognizable to tell which one it was on the force. _I member hitting that side button repeatedly saying, "_Request, an immediate ambulance, officer down._" About four or five times, when I heard something. Turning my head; I saw the man move, _but _I knew deep down he was dead by the wound around the jugular vein on his neck, being _bit open. _I nearly jumped outta my skin; _when I seen him Lurching_ my direction in the driver seat as I made my exit out of the car. And me stumbling onto the parking lot, and hard on my ass, while crawling in fear as the adrenalin began to pump in my body _telling me to get out of there. _Before getting up; I'd crawled over something _hard, _grabbing the object it appeared to be a police regulated pistol, sleek black _9mm. _

**"What did you do?"**

_Hell! _I tried to run; panicked, I then found myself cornered into an nearby alleyway, as he lurched after me. The officer whoever it was _largely built man probably an inch or two taller than me. _Beating on the back door of the restaurant telling my boss to let me in, _without _thinking I forgot my keys on the table in the restaurant once again. It was jiggling the knob, _ I then figured he'd left out the front entrance all the way on the other side of the large establishment. _Turning to make a run to the front entrance, there he stood, slowly coming my way, _like in the horror movies. _You think, when you watch those kinds of films you think I'd handled it better than I did. Taking the handgun; I was familiar with this issue, sorta like the movies point, _pull the trigger _then repeat.

I member pulling the hammer on the back of the gun to find it was in safety that entire time, _fidgeting _with the safety device at the side of the gun he drew closer. With little room; I held the gun, and fired. _Membering _that was my first time ever shooting a gun, _so I didn't handle the kick of the weapon, so well but continued taking shots._ I member nearly almost emptying the entire clip before actually shooting the infected officer in the head.

**"**_**So? **_**What happened after that?"**

I dropped that gun and ran to the nearest convenient station, to the side of the parking lot, when _somehow _another patrolmen answering the call stopped me, with it…nearly running me over, as I _bolted across the _usually busy street. As the car skidded to a stop, I found the lights observing my view as he came closer. It was him turning off the lights to the police car, when my uncle approached me and began to calm me down. I was a wreck, I thought I'd killed somebody, or something. What are supposed to feel after downing that, but it was making our about half block or so, we began to make our way to the station. As another dispatched left the parking lot of the station, just a block or two, the team made their way to the sight that took place. Seemingly; the _officer _before his death had the radio on record mode, _or distress_ showing my involvement was by accident and _I was defending myself. _As the camera on the patrol car caught the whole action of my special, it was then…_my uncle and myself headed over to the station to further discuss what had occured._

It was about _seven or so, when I'd gotten home_, _after the long discussion _about what had happened. Even the other body of the man; _whom attacked the officer, shot in the head…_and the officer bleed to death, from the sever wound to the neck, as he finally collapsed in the back seat of the patrol car. I didn't figure; but there was a web / personal cam on the uniform of the officer whom was coming after me, which later showed how he died, and I stumbled upon him, _along _with another camera mounted inside the vehicle. Giving an entire, 360° view of the whole _ordeal or my _fight for survival as they put it, that later feed onto calming myself in the face of similar dangers I'd face later on_._

So…_like your guessing _even the though cops lost one of their own, they gave me _credit _for defending myself, or _not _becoming another victim on the statics list. When my uncle, the cop I mentioned, who gave me a ride home…I got a near scolding by my mom, when she came home on break, but later called in, and last time she ever did. _Being the same night, _she was alive that is…before heading back to work at the hospital, _Shelby Medical Brook Wood Center _that nearly got over run by those things, which later the entire building nearly burnt to the ground.

**"**_**So? **_**Sources say, **_**you and a few others on record were members of the Raiders during the time of people of on the run?**_**"**

_Glaring in the direction of the reporter, as he bitterly responds to the question…_ex-raider, during of those times, staying on the road grabbing supplies, _if that's what you wanna imply. _Before returning home, after the government deemed most areas safe, we or _what was left of the towns population_ decided to rebuild our town. Well…_what was left of it, anyway. _

**"So? **_**If I may be so bold, **_**whom are these **_**Raiders?**_**"**

_Wesley only smirks to the reporter, while implying amusedly_…any body whom come together to survive, _after _I finally left town…heading to Atlanta, by helicopter. I found the (_holds his fingers quoting as he says the next few terms_) "Safe-Areas, unoccupied by the mass of those things," was an lie. After finding my _own _way into the city, I was later picked up by the Raiders Leader **[**_disclosed name…_**] **which I'll only give reference to another _allies _name, _Thornton, _saved my life. If it wasn't for him, _I'd _probably wouldn't be giving these statements of my accounts.

**"When did you decide to leave the gang?"**

I wasn't in a _gang…_more like a club, _well _when Thornton didn't see the need for killing others, _it was shortly _after his _mis-fortunate _death, _Thornton really loved his boozes. _It was then; another leader came along seeing fit to kill other survivors. That's when I decided to leave; packed up my bike, weapons, few little food my saddle bags could hold and began to journey home. Without my resignation _notice from the group, which to this day, I had to lay low in the past._ It was that week later; _the Raiders _were either shot or arrested by the _government officials _for deemed _Vigilantism. _ However, there were others; like myself who helped others, _but…_in truth, I just was homesick. Really _nothing to hardly go back too, _but I just missed it.

**"HomeSick?!"**

Ya! _Ugh! _That's what I said, it was coming home certain areas of resistant fighters took back most of the areas, so it became safer to travel. But I took, _lets just say _the longer routes, avoiding larger cities as I traveled…even back roads avoiding other Raiders members or _rouge _military men & woman. Besides avoiding _red-states or areas, _sticking to less cautious areas, like yellow regions, and greener out spread outer areas_._

**"Yellow, Red, Green…I'm confused?"**

_Wesley scoffs at the question, as he smiles upon something of thought…_during my time with the Raiders we struck areas, like lights once used for traffic lights. Green= safe areas /no infected reported/, like roads, smaller areas or towns… Yellow= is a more of an cautioned area, being reports of infected in the area, more along the lines of larger communities or _Rouge Raiders_ usually stuck to these areas.

**"Whatta bout **_**Red?**_**"**

Those are the areas most avoided at all cost, _unless _your planning on suicide _or something_. Those areas would be like larger cities: Las Vegas, Miami, New York, LA; _you _get the drift. Now if you had an large enough force, maybe _military grade _weapons, vehicles…_you'd _have an likely chance to gathering more supplies, _that's where scoundrels (hired hands) / military scouts, _even Mercenariesinto the picture_._

**"Did, or was or had…Thornton ever **_**had you and his men go into one or these areas?**_**" **

_No! _We've heard what occurs in those areas, so we chose to avoid these _deemed _areas, especially New Orleans. Everyone heard about that area, _it was awful._ Even if we rode non-stop; about hundreds of miles before getting gas for our gas rig tanker truck to haul the loads with us, or even our bikes we did so. Even if these major areas jointed main highways, or faster traveled roads to get where we were going, we _that's _how we figured to stay alive longer, _and _kept from getting infected by those _damn _zombies. 

**"So, Have progressed to furthering **_**your **_**town back on the map?"**

_Wesley smirks, while his fingerless gloved hands on the table_…of course, recently reopened schools, posted tolls going in and _out of the city, _as well as opened establishments or eating areas in town. Even put together an special task force to venture out and gather supplies from nearby _dead _areas. Likewise; radio in, choppers to travel further into areas to take supplies into the city. Sure, there's a few of us, _ya! _But…for good reason, larger the areas likely chance of _wandering undead to surface_, with Shelby's vast area still un-charted, _there's a possibility _the dead could be on us before we even know it. But still, it'll still take even decades to back track where we once were, even populate…that's how nature works, sometimes Mother Nature sees too many and sends some sort of calamity to wipe out a _few-odds _ends. Even though myself, all_ life isn't _worth more or less than another, that's why I joined the CSTF. Under the _jurisdiction of my uncle of course, _the cop I mentioned earlier. Then, so…we rebuild _from the ashes wence we lost, _for a better tomorrow of an un-infested _undead world._


End file.
